


Wrapped

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [601]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 17:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18783205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: From a prompt post on tumblr: 12B: “Put your finger here while I go get the tape.” - Legends of Tomorrow





	Wrapped

“Put your finger here while I go get the tape.” Sara has no idea why Rory’s brought his typewriter out to the parlour, but the chatter of the mechanical keys has become a soothing background noise as she’s struggled with the delicate crepe paper.

The waste paper basket is full of scrunched up and torn earlier attempts.  Normally, Sara wouldn’t care, but Ava’s had so few real birthdays, she wants this gift to be  _perfect_.

Rory looks up from where he’s been scowling at the page. “Huh?”

“Finger. Here. Thankyou!”

Rory looks down at the half-wrapped gift.  “You’re doing it wrong.”

“Excuse me?”

Rory pushes back from his typewriter.  “Go get the tape. Haircut has some.”

Sara’s eyebrow hits her hairline, but Rory’s hands are confident and surprisingly gentle as he undoes her frustrated folds and begins re-creasing the paper. She trusts him.

Mostly.  It’s the fastest dash in ship history from the parlour to Ray’s room and back.

Her gift looks beautiful, every edge of the paper crisp and perfect.  “Tape,’ Rory grunts, not looking up.

Sara tears off a strip.  He looks at it, dangling from a gloved finger, and scowls.  “No.  Just an inch.”

She tears another strip. Grunting approval, he delicately set it amid the folds and stepped back.  The gift stayed perfect.

“How?”

His shrug, she now knew, was his embarrassed gesture.  “Prison work placement on Christmas. This for Ava?”

“Yeah.” Sara can’t help the warmth of her smile.

Rory sighs.  “So. Bow?”

The gift is so beautiful Sara feels nervous carrying it through the time portal and right into Ava’s office.  “Director Sharp,” she says, setting it on the desk on top of too-dull paperwork.  “Happy birthday.” Sara doesn’t miss the way Ava checks to see if she’s wearing stockings this time.  “That’s for later,” she promises.  “Open it.”

“Babe, this looks amazing!”

Sara winces.  “Rory helped me with the wrapping.”

Ava shot her a look that faded to a considered nod.  “Hidden depths.  Tell him thank you,” she adds deliberately, and Sara feels a warm thrill of  _family_.  “Now, come here-you are the present I want to unwrap first”

Sara went willingly, making a mental note to next time get herself a bow.


End file.
